1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a refrigerator which has an internal door rotatably disposed at a main body so as to open and close a storage chamber and having an opening part, and an external door rotatably disposed at the internal door so as to open and close the opening part.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is a home appliance which has a storage chamber storing food and a cold air supplying device supplying cold air to the storage chamber so as to keep the food fresh for a long time.
A shelf on which to put the food is provided at the storage chamber, and the storage chamber has an opened front surface through which to store and take out the food.
The opened front surface of the storage chamber may be opened and closed by an internal door which is rotatably coupled to a main body, and the internal door has an opening part.
The opening part formed in the internal door may be opened and closed by an external door which is rotatably coupled to the internal door.
Gaskets are provided at each rear surface of the internal door and the external door in order to maintain airtightness between the internal door and the main body and between the internal door and the external door. When the external door is excessively opened, or an opening and closing speed of the external door is too fast, the internal door may be opened together by an inertial force of the external door.
Further, when the internal door is opened, the external door may be undesirably opened by the inertial force.